Forever and Always This is a poem
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while back and all, I had to change the names so that it'll fit on here and stuff.
1. Forever and Always The Original

My eyes water, as you turn your back on me.

My heart turns from warmth to cold…

I've lost you and there is no getting you back.

The tears slip from my red and puffy eyes down my now cold cheeks.

My heart breaks into millions of tiny pieces..

She stole you from me..

There is nothing left but an empty shell.

My knees give out and I fall to the ground as more tears erupt from my eyes..

Then cold rain starts to fall onto my already tear stained shirt..

I glance up at the dark and cloudy sky as the rain fell…

I let it hit my tear streaked face hoping that it will wash away all the unwanted tears.

I then tilt my head forward letting my red and puffy eyes set sight on the hard ground that was starting to become muddy.

I place both of my hands out in front of me on the cold, wet, and muddy ground…

Silently I dig my fingers into the mud..

Tears steadily coming cascading down from my toffee colored eyes.

My breathing picks up faster ..

Small puffs of smoke are seen coming from my mouth.

I then close my hands forming fists, within them being the mud from the ground.

Then something drapes over my shoulders.

It feels warm..

Soft.

I turn my head oh so slightly and glance at the person from the corner of my eyes.

He smiles softly and crouches down to my level and places a caring arm around my shoulders..

He reminds me so much of you.

I shake off the feeling and cast my gaze back down at the earth.

Then he speaks slowly and softly.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?"

I close my toffee colored eyes and bite down slightly hard on my bottom lip trying not to cry more.

"Come on I know you can talk.." He says of so softly as he pulls me into his now rain soaked shirt.

"…." I remain silent and just break down right there in his arms yet again.

My tears further soak his shirt.

"There, there little one. Everything is going to be okay." he says softly and rubs my back with his right hand.

I continue to sob, then very slowly I gather control and slowly look up into his stunning green eyes.

He smiles softly again and places his left hand upon my tear and rain stained cheek.

"My name is Naruto.. Yours?" he says gently..

I continue to gaze into his eyes as I speak to him. "My name is Hinata…"

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."

I could feel my cheeks burn with a blush.

"I-I'm not beautiful.." I say softly casting my gaze away from him.

"To me you are.", he replied. My eyes dart back to his and I could see that he was telling the truth.

"Why are you helping me?", I ask shyly.

"Why you ask? I'm helping you because I saw what he did to you, and it was wrong.", he replied.

"Oh, you're so kind and amazing.", I said smiling some.

"As you are to." He says bringing his face closer to mine.

"Far from it." I replied moving closer as well.

"Not to me…", he said before pressing his slightly warm lips to my cold ones.

I returned the kiss with such passion that I never thought I had it in me.

His left hand remained on my cheek but his right hand moved towards my waist.

I didn't mind, so I snaked my arms around his wet and cold neck.

He didn't seem to mind either.

We soon split and gazed into each other's eyes a smile playing on our faces.

"Would you care to give love another shot?", he asked.

I studied his face for a few moments.

Then I replied.

"Of course.."

"Very well then." He said and swooped in for yet another mind blowing kiss.

I happily returned it.

Then the rain stopped cascading from the sky and the sun came out.

Hitting us with its warmth as we sat there in each others arms…

Forever and Always…..


	2. Forever and Always Revised

Forever and Always [Revised.]

My eyes water, as you turn your back on me.

My heart turns from warmth to cold…

I've lost you and there is no getting you back.

The tears slip from my red and puffy eyes down my now cold cheeks.

My heart breaks into millions of tiny pieces..

She stole you from me..

There is nothing left but an empty shell.

My knees give out and I fall to the ground as more tears erupt from my eyes..

Then cold rain starts to fall onto my already tear stained shirt..

I glance up at the dark and cloudy sky as the rain fell…

I let it hit my tear streaked face hoping that it will wash away all the unwanted tears.

I then tilt my head forward letting my red and puffy eyes set sight on the hard ground that was starting to become muddy.

I place both of my hands out in front of me on the cold, wet, and muddy ground…

Silently I dig my fingers into the mud..

Tears steadily coming cascading down from my toffee colored eyes.

My breathing picks up faster ..

Small puffs of smoke are seen coming from my mouth.

I then close my hands forming fists, within them being the mud from the ground.

Then something drapes over my shoulders.

It feels warm..

Soft.

I turn my head oh so slightly and glance at the person from the corner of my eyes.

He smiles softly and crouches down to my level and places a caring arm around my shoulders..

He reminds me so much of you.

I shake off the feeling and cast my gaze back down at the earth.

Then he speaks slowly and softly.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?"

I close my lavender colored eyes and bite down slightly hard on my bottom lip trying not to cry more.

"Come on I know you can talk.." He says of so softly as he pulls me into his now rain soaked shirt.

"…." I remain silent and just break down right there in his arms yet again.

My tears further soak his shirt.

"There, there little one. Everything is going to be okay." he says softly and rubs my back with his right hand.

I continue to sob, then very slowly I gather control and slowly look up into his stunning blue eyes.

He smiles softly again and places his left hand upon my tear and rain stained cheek.

"My name is Naruto.. Yours?" he says gently..

I continue to gaze into his eyes as I speak to him. "My name is Hinata…"

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."

I could feel my cheeks burn with a blush.

"I-I'm not beautiful.." I say softly casting my gaze away from him.

"To me you are.", he replied. My eyes dart back to his and I could see that he was telling the truth.

"Why are you helping me?", I ask shyly.

"Why you ask? I'm helping you because I saw what he did to you, and it was wrong.", he replied.

"Oh, you're so kind and amazing.", I said smiling some.

"As you are to." He says bringing his face closer to mine.

"Far from it." I replied moving closer as well.

"Not to me…", he said before pressing his slightly warm lips to my cold ones.

I returned the kiss with such passion that I never thought I had it in me.

His left hand remained on my cheek but his right hand moved towards my waist.

I didn't mind, so I snaked my arms around his wet and cold neck.

He didn't seem to mind either.

We soon split and gazed into each other's eyes a smile playing on our faces.

"Would you care to give love another shot?", he asked.

I studied his face for a few moments.

Then I replied.

"Of course.."

"Very well then." He said and swooped in for yet another mind blowing kiss.

I happily returned it.

Then the rain stopped cascading from the sky and the sun came out.

Hitting us with its warmth as we sat there in each others arms…

Forever and Always…..

{{A/N: I haven't actually decided who the guy is that broke Hinata's heart the first time. But I have a feeling I'm going to make a Hina/Naru story here soon. Hope you enjoyed it.}}


End file.
